The objective of this proposal is to perform an in depth analysis of the interactions of the neuropeptide luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone, LHRH, within the central nervous system. This study will examine the neuroanatomical organization and distribution of specified neurotransmitters and neuropeptides that interact with the LHRH model system so as to expand our knowledge of how neuropeptide systems are controlled, and in turn, control neuronal function.